Tatsuki Arisawa
| image = | name = Tatsuki Arisawa | kanji =有沢 竜貴 | romanji = Arisawa Tatsuki | race =Human | birthday =July 17''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 39 | age =15-16 | gender =Female | height =152 cm (5'0") | weight = 41 kg (90 lbs) | eyes =Brown | hair =Black | blood type =A | affiliation = | occupation =High School Student | team =Karakura-Raizer Team | base of operations =Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | marital status =Single | relatives = | education =Karakura High School | status =Active | signature skill =Martial Artist | manga debut =Volume 1, Chapter 2 | anime debut = Episode 2 | video game debut = | media appearances =Manga, Anime and Video Games | japanese voice =Junko Noda | english voice =Wendee Lee | spanish voice =Isabel Valls (Spain) Maggie Vera (Latin America) }} is a student at the Karakura High School, in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki, her childhood friend and former karate partner. Appearance Tatsuki is a teenager of average height and brown eyes. She is the more boyish friend of Orihime Inoue with contrasting appearances to her best friend. Tatsuki is boyish, with a small chest and a very lean frame compared to Orihime's curvier figure. Her hair is short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides in tune with her less than feminine appearance. She usually appears in her school uniform or else her karate outfit while still training in school or at the dojo. Personality Tatsuki is protective and level headed most of the time, unless she is provoked by somebody. She uses her great strength to deal with anyone who troubles her friends or her. She has a lot of insight on Ichigo's personality. When they were children, Tatsuki regularly saved Ichigo when he was getting beaten up, as well as cheering him up when he was upset. A tomboyish karate practitioner with dreams of becoming a vale tudo champion and already ranking Japan's second strongest in her age group, her only obvious feminine trait is how she writes her name: using hiragana: (たつき), though this is because she thinks it looks feminine while she considers the kanji of her name to be un-cute. Tatsuki is best friends with Orihime Inoue and is constantly protecting her from men looking for a date, as well as Chizuru Honshō, the school lesbian, who often approaches and tries to grab Orihime's chest. Tatsuki has done this since middle school, when she beat up some bullies who were trying to cut Orihime's hair, and had already done so once before her brother died. After that, Tatsuki promised to protect her from anyone who dared to make her cry, and she and Orihime became best friends. Like many of Ichigo's friends, Tatsuki is spiritually aware to the point that she can clearly see Pluses, Hollows, Shinigami, and other such supernatural phenomena, though she lacks any unique spiritual powers of her own. She is strong enough to survive spiritual attacks most humans are incapable of dealing with, though this may be due to her karate training. She also has the ability to sense Orihime from almost anywhere, even across dimensions; she is able to sense Orihime when she travels to Soul Society, but remarks that she can't sense her presence after Orihime is taken to Hueco Mundo. She has shown a very estranged side of her though at some points, mainly showing it to Orihime when they are discussing her affections toward Ichigo. History Tatsuki and Ichigo are childhood friends. They first met at age four, at the dojo where Tatsuki used to train. She claims to be the first person to make Ichigo cry at the dojo, with one blow to the upper body, which made Ichigo cry in about 10 seconds. That was the beginning of their friendship''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 18, page 03-05 Tatsuki routinely beat Ichigo until sometime in the 6th grade. They have not had a Karate match since the day Ichigo beat her. Ichigo also used to call Tatsuki, Tatsuki-chan but stopped in the 5th grade and started calling her just Tatsuki.Bleach manga; Chapter 25.2 Ichigo's mother died when he and Tatsuki were nine years old. Following his mother's death, Ichigo started skipping school, this prompted Tatsuki to go look for Ichigo. She found him by the river-bank, which he paced from morning till night. Tatsuki believed that Ichigo was looking for his mother and claims that it was very hard for her to see Ichigo like that.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, page 16-17 As a child, Tatsuki once asked Ichigo if it was true that he could see ghosts. Ichigo denied it, Tatsuki believed him and in-turn got angry at the kids who were spreading the rumors about Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, page 06-07 Tatsuki and Orihime met in middle school, shortly after the death of Orihime's brother. Tatsuki became Orihime's protector and due to her friendship and projection, Orihime gained enough confidence to grow her hair long.Bleach manga; Chapter 42, page 13-15 They have been best friends ever since. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc As Tatsuki and Orihime are walking to their homeroom, Orihime knocks into Ichigo Kurosaki, and drops all of her books. Tatsuki scolds Ichigo and as a result, Ichigo tries to help Orihime up. Orihime gets up on her own and suddenly becomes shy, making an excuse to go to volleyball. Tatsuki asks Ichigo why he was late for lunch, but tells her not to worry, he will tell her about it later. Ichigo then walks away. Later that day, Tatsuki comes over to Orihime's house with stewed beef and potatoes, as her mother thought it would be nice. The two enter Orihime’s apartment and enjoy their dinner. Tatsuki claims that if she doesn't bring food for her, then she would always end up cooking the weirdest stuff. While Tatsuki and Orihime talk, they hear a crash coming from the kitchen. Suddenly, one of Orihime's teddy bears fall out of the bookshelf. This prompts Orihime and Tatsuki to begin to worry.Bleach anime; Episode 2 Orihime runs to the teddy bear and wonders how it got the big rip on its head. Orihime then notices blood on her hand. Orihime is then knocked unconscious and Tatsuki is thrown against a wall. The Hollow once again strikes at Tatsuki. Tatsuki puts up her hand, and tries to wonder what she was feeling. The Hollow continues to attack Tatsuki, worrying Orihime. Orihime goes her, but she pushes Orihime back. Not knowing what was happening to her, she fainted, paralyzed in fear. Once the Hollow, Sora Inoue was defeated, she and Orihime's memories were replaced, and both of them were healed. The day after, Tatsuki, Orihime, and her other friends talk with each other while having lunch, like if nothing happened.Bleach anime; Episode 3 A few days later, Orihime eats lunch at Tatsuki's house, and talking about Ichigo. They talked about how Ichigo was always with his mother and how Tatsuki would always beat him in sparring. They also talked about the death of his mother, and how he was never the same person as he was before. This left Orihime devastated, feeling bad for Ichigo.Bleach anime; Episode 8 Later, in Karakura High school, a strange Hollow appeared behind Orihime named Numb Chandelier. Orihime tries to rush Tatsuki and Chizuru out of the area, as none of them were safe. While they are being rushed out, Tatsuki needed to change her clothes. As Orihime is being captured, Tatsuki comes running to Orihime, stopping the people that Numb Chandelier is controlling. Chizuru grabs Tatsuki's shoulder and begins to squeeze. Orihime is captured once more and as Tatsuki tries to help her, she is shot by one of the Hollow's seeds, causing her to fall to the ground. The Hollow commands Tatsuki to cry, but she is instead able to bite the Hollow. The Hollow screams in pain, and, after hitting her for a short while, decides to kill her. As Tatsuki falls to the ground, she begs Orihime not to cry. Orihime runs to Tatsuki, but Tatsuki, unwillingly hits Orihime on the abdomen.Bleach anime; Episode 14 Days after Orihime defeated Numb Chandelier, Tatsuki told Orihime that she is the second strongest girl in Japan. She also made Orihime promise to come back home alive from the Soul Society. Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Arrancar arc Later on, during the first invasion of the Arrancar, Tatsuki nearly dies at the hands of Yammy Riyalgo; who uses his special technique called Gonzui to suck up human souls. While looking for Ichigo, Yammy asked Ulquiorra if she was the one they were looking for. A timely rescue by Orihime and Chad saves her. Orihime protects Tatsuki and Chad, resulting in Tsubaki breaking into many pieces. Yammy then nearly kills Orihime, but gets stopped by Ichigo's blade.Bleach anime; Episode 113 Tatsuki also witnesses the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow on the night when his Fraccion died. She was frightened as she saw what happened to Ichigo. She wasn't noticed by Ichigo or Grimmjow whilst she was watching their fight as she was hiding behind an ally. Along with Ichigo's battle, she also witnessed Tōshirō Hitsugaya's team and the Arrancar.Bleach anime; Episode 121 When Orihime gets taken away to Hueco Mundo, Tatsuki asks Ichigo where Orihime was. She grabs him by his shirt causing Ichigo to respond by telling her that it was nothing that had anything to do with her. She suddenly gets mad and punches Ichigo through a wall becuase he did not tell her what she wanted to know.Bleach anime; Episode 142 Before she did anymore damage, she was restrained by Keigo Asano. She is later accompanied by Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima to Kisuke Urahara's Shop. She watches as Urahara opens a Garganta for Ichigo and the others to leave for Hueco Mundo.Bleach anime; Episode 143 The Hueco Mundo arc Soon, after Ichigo left to Hueco Mundo, she joined the Karakura-Raizer Team and was given a task to defeat Hollows while Ichigo was away saving Orihime. After Kon defeated the Hollow, Zonzain, he got ambushed by four flying Hollows. In Kon's despair, Tatsuki, and her other team members appear and introduce themselves. Once they introduced themselves, they begin killing the Hollows. While killing the Hollows, Tatsuki demonstrated a new ability called Riser Deadly Magnum. This allows her to generate her reiatsu and incorporate it in her fighting style; she can also launch the attack from her fists. After they defeated the Hollows, the Shinigami Zennosuke Kurumadani came before them and collapsed. Zennosuke told them that there was a Giant Hollow Fortress above Karakura Town. Within the Fortress an Unnamed Female Arrancar, claims that Sōsuke Aizen didn't need to come to Karakura Town personally.Bleach anime; Episode 213 The team heads back to Kisuke Urahara's. Tessai explains to the team that the Fortress is made up of hundreds of weak hollows. The team is given the objective to destroy its core. The team begins heading into the Fortress. Ururu Tsumugiya and Don Kanonji decide to stay outside and deal with the Hollows. Tatsuki, Kon, Chizuru, and Keigo jump onto the Tower from the glider. Keigo screams on his way down. Once they get inside the fortress they encounter even more Hollows. Tatsuki defeats the Hollows, but one gets pass her and attempts to kill Kon, Chizuru, and Keigo. Tatsuki grabs it by the tail and slams it against the wall; killing it. The Female Arrancar then tries to kill Tatsuki. The Arrancar claims that she is an Arrancar whom has been given great power by Aizen. Before the Arrancar and Tatsuki continue to fight, Chizuru goes into Erotic Mode and grabs the Arrancar's breasts. Tatsuki watches the battle between Chizuru and the Arrancar. Kon continues going to the core. He easily defeats the Hollow attacking him and then destroys the core. Once the core is destroyed, the Fortress begins to explode. Kisuke then uses his Shikai, and purifies the Hollow Fortress. Kon comes back from the exploding Fortress and witnesses Tatsuki and the others sleeping. This all takes place during the period when the Fake Karakura town pillars were set up, as the Karakura-Raizers was just a distraction for Kisuke to put up the pillars.Bleach anime; Episode 214 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tatsuki was commonly seen in Karakura High School with Orihime, often saving her from Chizuru's advances. She was also viewing the artwork Orihime and Rukia had done, being notably confused at the artwork itself. She then tells them both that the artwork was supposed to be based on something relaxing.Bleach anime; Episode 169 Fake Karakura Town arc After Tatsuki wakes up in Karakura Town and finds everyone else to be asleep, she hears Keigo crying for someone to be awake; she punches him in the face because of this. He begins explaining his situation to her but it simply ends up annoying Tatsuki and she punches him in the face again. She tells him to be quiet and he apologizes since he just got excited all of a sudden, but Tatsuki yells at him to stop making excuses. Tatsuki then shows him the unconscious bodies of Chizuru Honshō and Michiru Ogawa. She tells Keigo to pick up Chizuru while she picks up Ogawa and that they are going to take them to the school. Tatsuki warns Keigo not to touch Chizuru inappropriately, but Keigo remarks about her chest and Tatsuki punches him again. Tatsuki tells Keigo that she recently walked around the edge of town and it felt as if the town had been transported somewhere else since there are only mountains surrounding the area. Keigo wonders if this has to do with Ichigo and Tatsuki remarks that it has to be, but since it's Ichigo he'll do something about it.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, pages 13-17 Soon they are spotted by Gin Ichimaru and Sōsuke Aizen, who recognizes Tatsuki from Ulquiorra's report.Bleach manga; Chapter 409, page 22 Along the way, Tatsuki asks Keigo if he is going to search for Kojima. Keigo replies that he already did and that since Ichigo disappeared he has been going to school alone and not answering his phone. Tatsuki is surprised by this and Keigo explains that Mizuiro is very distant with everyone other than Ichigo and he was happy to see him take the initiative with Ichigo. Tatsuki tells him to look for Kojima once they leave the others at the school. Keigo asks if she is going to look for Ryō Kunieda and Mahana Natsui, but she replies that they can take care of themselves and that she will look for Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki. Keigo says that their dad will be with them, but Tatsuki replies that he is probably asleep as well. They are then interrupted by the reiatsu of the approaching Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. Keigo asks Tatsuki if she is alright, but she tells him not to worry about her. As Tatsuki asks who the pair are, she collapses to one knee; worrying Keigo. Aizen compliments them for being able to continue existing despite his being so close to them. When Tatsuki again asks who he is, Aizen states that Ichigo will inevitably arrive with a new power and that he will kill them in order to push that power closer to perfection. Tatsuki tells Keigo to run as he cannot do anything by staying. Keigo turns and runs with Chizuru still on his back.Bleach manga; Chapter 410, pages 11-19 Rangiku Matsumoto arrives and orders Kanonji to take Tatsuki and Michiru away from Aizen, which he reluctantly does. As she is being carried away, Tatsuki looks back at Rangiku and wonders who she is. Noting that her clothes are similar to Ichigo's, she complains that Ichigo never told her that he had such a pretty friend.Bleach manga; Chapter 412, pages 3-6 After escaping, Tatsuki tells Kanonji to put her down as she can now walk. He tells her not to overdo it, but she head-butts him when he continues to refuse to put her down; complaining that he never hears things the first time. Keigo then appears carrying the Zanpakutō of Zennosuke Kurumadani. Keigo tells her it belongs to an unconscious "Af-san". Tatsuki asks who this is, but Keigo tells her he will explain later. She asks him if he had searched for Chizuru and Mizuiro. Keigo says that he found him and that he left Chizuru with him. He tells her to ask about it later and to run as the presence of Aizen is getting closer to them.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 15-17 Just as the group encounters Aizen once again, Ichigo arrives, surprising Tatsuki. Ichigo greets the members of the group, including Tatsuki, and tells them to remain where they are. The stunned Tatsuki notes to herself that while she feels an overwhelming power from Aizen, she cannot sense anything from Ichigo,Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 1-8 who forces Aizen to move outside the town.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 15-17 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Kyōko Haida was introduced to Karakura High School, Tatsuki was in the classroom watching her introduce herself. She also called Orihime to have lunch with her, as the lunch period was almost over. On her way home, she along with Orihime and her friends talked about Kyōko, how she was smart, and good at sports. When Kyōko was playing basketball she got hurt, so Tatsuki blew the whistle and called timeout. Equipment Karakura-Raizer Watch (anime only): As part of the Karakura-Raizer team, she is given a task to defeat the Hollows in Karakura Town. For this, she needs powers of her own, so she is given a watch, which activates her suit. Her suit is Karakura-Raizer Beast.Bleach anime; Episodes 213-214 Power & Abilities .]] Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Having been trained professionally since a young age in karate, Tatsuki has a high level of skill at it, enough to fight several enemies and also teach Orihime basics to defend herself. Tatsuki is considered the second strongest girl in Japan of her age group. She managed to come second in a tournament with a broken arm. High Endurance: Tatsuki's resolve to win is proven great enough for her to willingly continue in a national tournament with a broken arm. She can also take hits from spiritual beings such as Hollows. In Orihime's battle with Numb Chandelier, she was temporarily able to resist the Hollow's control.Bleach anime; Episode 13 Spiritual Power: Her spiritual power is enough to put up resistance against Yammy Riyalgo's Gonzui. She has also developed an ability to sense Orihime's spiritual pressure even when she was in Soul Society with Tatsuki, which was the thing that drove her to confront Ichigo since she couldn't sense it from all the way in Hueco Mundo. Even in the presence off the Hōgyoku-enhanced Sōsuke Aizen, she was able to "maintain her existence" (albeit she was still brought to knees and paralyzed in fear). : In the Karakura-Riser omake, it is revealed that her spiritual power manifests itself, through her Raizer suit, in flame-like blasts which she can shoot out of her fists or incorporate it in her fighting style easily defeating an average Hollow.Bleach anime; Episode 213''Bleach'' anime; Episode 214 Appearance in Other Media Tatsuki appears in both Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls as a playable character. She also briefly appears in the game Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. In the game she must be protected from Yammy and Ulquiorra by Chad, Orihime, and Uryū, until Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Urahara arrive. Trivia *During an interview with Kon (manga only) he teased her for having small breasts (when compared to a fan) to which she replied they are actually C cup. *Her theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Mou Aoi Tori wa Tobanai" by Hal References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Needs Help